


Blue Eyes

by ellerabe



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven, stevie nicks - Fandom
Genre: AU, Adoption, Alternate Universe, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Christmas Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-10-28 11:16:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17786354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerabe/pseuds/ellerabe
Summary: Out of Betty Ford, Stevie decides to adopt a child.Something's in this story are not to date, and/or exact facts.





	1. Betty Ford

They tell you not to buy a house, sell your house, start up a new relationship, or have a child for the first year after getting clean and sober. Stevie obeyed all of those, but one.

Stevie had always said that her music career was her life, her passion, and joy, her child. Yet, she wondered what being a mother would be like. Would she fall in love more with her child than her career? It sounded impossible to her, but she still wondered.

She felt that it was obvious she would never have a child of her own, not after a miscarriage and an abortion. She couldn't bring herself to feel the feelings she had felt during those times.

Her miscarriage was with Lindsey. She was oblivious to the fact that she was pregnant, and with the stress of their new record, the parties, the drugs, and the alcohol, she lost their unborn child. Her heart was broken into a million pieces when they spent the night in the emergency room.

Her abortion was during her short-lived relationship with Don. Neither of them was ready to be parents, and neither of them wanted to be parents. She knew to have a child would have been a bigger problem than having the abortion.

Then, years later, her mindset changed. She was ready to be a mother.

* * *

 

Over the course of two months after leaving Betty Ford, Stevie looked into different things she needed to have, and be done or fixed in order to adopt a child. One of the main factors was her past with drugs and alcohol abuse. They wanted to make sure she wouldn't return to that lifestyle.

Stevie sat across from a social worker for one of the orphanages to talk. The two sat in Stevie's home on Hollywood Blvd. and the social worker was in awestruck of the home some lucky child might be able to call home.

"So, Miss Nicks," the woman started with as she opened a new file. "Why are you wanting to adopt?"

"I want to give a child who doesn't have a home or a family anything and everything they could ever need, want, or ask for." She answered in a soft, cheery tone.

"Okay," the social worker said as she started writing things down in the file. "Do you have any ideas what you want in a child?"

"No," Stevie shook her head. "I don't think I need to know. I just want to go in and hang out with the kids for a while and see what happens." She explained.

"Miss Nicks, you do understand this isn't like going into a dog kennel and picking out your next pet, right? This is serious. You're wanting to adopt a child, a human being that you will be taking care of from here on out... right?"

"Yes," Stevie nodded understandingly. "I didn't mean it to come out that way. I meant I don't feel I need to know what I want. I'm going into this with an open mind."

"Okay," the woman returned back to her notes before continuing. "Are you going with that for ages too?"

"I think so... I would rather adopt a child who is potty trained if I can. I don't think I can handle diapers."

There was a small chuckle from the care worker. "I understand. That's actually good, most people want to adopt babies or toddlers under the age of two. Meaning, older children are less wanted, and there are more of them."

"Well, that gives me even more momentum on adopting someone a bit older than that then."

"Well, Miss Nicks, everything seems to be in the perfect place. You have a stable home, a steady income, you're reliable and clean and sober. So, I think you're the perfect fit to be a mother. I'll send you the paperwork within the next month, and you will get a call letting you know when you can come by the adoption agency."

"Great!" Stevie said happily, almost squealing with delight.

The two got up from the dining room table, and Stevie escorted the woman toward the front door. "I'll see you within the month, Miss Nicks."

"Thank you again," the singer grinned. 


	2. The Child

Stevie received the papers within two weeks, and she was headed to the Los Angeles adoption agency. Upon arrival, she went inside, and into the office of the caseworker, she had talked to prior.

"Miss Nicks, it's great to see you again." The woman greeted as she stood from her seat.

"You as well," the singer smiled as she took a seat.

"I have grabbed a couple cases that I felt you would be interested in before you go into the play area." The woman explained as she handed over a handful of files.

Stevie took them and started reading through each one. To her surprise, none really piqued her interest. She closed the last file and slid then back over. "I'd rather meet them if that's okay?"

"Of course," the social worker nodded before standing again.

She escorted Stevie through the building to where most of the children between the ages of three and six played for most of the day.

As Stevie stepped into the room, her eyes went wide. There were so many more children than she expected. She felt a pang in her heart at this. So many children without homes and parents to care for them.

"If you have any troubles and/or questions about any child, I'll be here." The woman smiled.

"Okay," Stevie nodded before walking further into the room. She saw a few girls running towards her, and she smiled.

"Hello!" Two girls around the age of six said as they reached her.

"Hello," Stevie smiled as she knelt down to meet their eye level. "What are your names?"

"I'm Delilah." One girl said, showing a bright smile, making it apparent she was missing two of her two front teeth. She had bright green eyes and dark brown hair.

"I'm Stephanie." The other said. She had similar eyes to Stevie and light reddish-blonde hair.

"Really? That's my name!" Stevie smiled.

"No way!" The girl smiled.

Stevie nodded before looking to the third girl who was with them. She looked younger than the other two. Her hair was in wild curls; it reminded Stevie of her own hair in the late '70s. She had striking blue eyes that stared right into her own. The girl was holding a teddy bear, and she had her thumb in her mouth.

"And what's your name, sweetheart?"

"M-Missy..." the girl stammered shyly, in an accent Stevie assumed was southern, making her wonder where she was from.

"Her name is Misty, but she can't pronounce her T's," Delilah explained.

"Well, it's nice to meet you girls. Do you want to tell me more about you three?"

"Sure," they all replied.

Delilah and Stephanie each took one of Stevie's hands, and pull her over to an area where they usually sat. Stevie sat on the floor with them, noticing Misty sat the furthest away from her. She reached her hand out for the wild-haired girl. Misty took the offered hand and scooted closer to the singer.

Delilah and Stephanie could already tell that the woman was more interested in Misty than them.

"How old are you guys?" Stevie asked.

"We're six. Misty is four." Stephanie answered.

"What do you girls like to do?"

"I like to paint," Delilah answered.

"I read," Stephanie said.

Misty stayed silent and just stared at Stevie with her big blue hues.

"What about you, Misty?"

"I w-wike music, an-and I dance." She answered shyly.

"Really? What kind of music do you like?"

"Uh..." she placed her small finger on her chin as she tried to think. "I dunno."

"She listens to this band called Fleetwood Mac," Stephanie explained for her.

Stevie grinned toward the girl. "Really? Do you like them a lot?"

Misty nodded slowly.

"What about you girls? What do you listen to?"

"I like Mozart and Beethoven," Delilah told the woman.

"I don't really like music. I'm more of a radio show type girl." The other young girl said.

Stevie nodded before turning her attention back to Misty. "What kind of dance do you like?"

"Balleh."

"Me too!"

"Really?" the girl's eyes lit up.

"Yup! I go to dance classes almost every day when I'm taking a break from work." The singer explained.

"What kind of work do you do?" Stephanie asked.

Stevie wondered if she should tell them the truth. She knew Misty would lose her mind if she found out. "I'm a songwriter for a band." She said.

"No way!" Delilah squealed. "Which band?"

Stevie locked eyes with Misty. "Fleetwood Mac."

The girl's blue eyes went wide as her jaw dropped. It finally dawned on her who the woman was, and why she looked so familiar. "Y-ya Stewie Nicks!"

Stevie let out a small laugh. "Yes, I am."

"Stevie Nicks?" the other two girls asked in a confused tone.

"Sh-she the singew on Flee-wood Mac!" Misty exclaimed.

The two girls turned back toward Stevie and stared at her in awe. They were much more interested in her now.

Stevie noticed the change in the two girls, and she felt as if before they just hoped that she would like them, but now they were determined to go with her only for the money. She thought about what to do. She really liked Misty, and in her mind, Misty was her girl. She bit her lip before looking at the three, seeing Misty staring at her with those sparkling ocean blues as if she were a goddess.

"Alright, thank you, girls." Stevie smiled before standing back up.

"Will we see you again?" Stephanie asked eagerly.

"I think so," the singer answered while looking at only Misty.

Stevie slowly made her way back toward the social worker, glancing around the room, seeing no other children really paying much attention to her.

"I think I know who I would like to adopt." She told the woman with a smile.

"Okay?"

"That young girl, Misty," Stevie said as she looked over to the small group who were back to their own conversation.

The social worker's brows rose, she didn't expect that answer. "Really?" she asked before guiding Stevie back out of the playroom.

"Yes," Stevie said as she followed.

"Okay, well, let's head back to my office and look over her paperwork."

The two walked back to the office and sat across from one another. The woman grabbed Misty's folder and opened it. 

"I want to let you know that Misty has quite a background."

"Okay?" Stevie furrowed her brows as she took the folder.

"She's from New Orleans."

"How did she get here?"

"Well, about a week ago, the police were told that she had family here for her... but once she arrived, there was no one."

"Police?" Stevie asked concern laced her voice.

"That's what I meant by a heavy past... Misty's parents were killed, and she has no family."

"H-how did they die?"

"Her parents were hippies, and into an occult—"

"The occult?" Stevie cut the woman off, eyes wide.

"It was a peaceful cult, so she wasn't introduced to anything bad, but yes. They were at a protest when they were killed. Most of them were killed. Misty was one of the few survivors. She wasn't at the sight, so she didn't see anything. She just knows that they were in an accident."

"Well, shit..." the singer said under her breath. She looked up to see the social worker staring at her. "Sorry."

"It's fine... I know it's very unfortunate. Are you still willing to adopt her?"

"Oh, yes. This makes me want to adopt her even more."

The social worker let out a small sigh in relief. "Okay, let me get the paperwork. After signing everything you are able to take her home today. I will have my assistant get Misty and collect her things."

"Today?" Stevie grinned.

"Unless you need time to prepare a room for her?"

"No, that's perfect."


End file.
